


Nothing New

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Just daily life in a long-term relationship. Happy!fic. :D





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I haven’t written in over two years. FAIL FAIL FAIL. I’m so out of practice. And this fic was started at the end of last year and thus I had to rewrite a whole chunk of it to update the timeline. I think it still works, set… roughly now-ish. Aka mid-I SCREAM tour, post Nagoya. A 5th-year anniversary of sorts for Kisumai’s 5th-year anniversary? That wasn’t intentional. XD And no beta, because... because. Oh right, and very loosely connected to an old FujiNika fic I wrote, but you can probably ignore that part and it's still fine.

Shoes lined up properly in the entryway, bag on the shelf by the door, keys on their hook, clothes stripped and tossed in the laundry. Nikaido likes his routine, and he’s never comfortable until he’s showered away the outside world and can curl up in his sweats in his own space. He unclasps his watch to put it away, and doesn’t need to worry about the time. Fujigaya won’t be done for another few hours. 

_Five years_ , Nikaido thinks as he shuts his accessory drawer. The jewelry box containing the ring Fujigaya gave him is tucked safely away inside. He never wears it, even on it’s chain, because they have to take off their personal items for photoshoots too often and it’s the one thing he won’t risk losing - it’s too important. 

He rarely even opens the box to look at it; he doesn’t need to see it to know it’s there in its box, and he’s reminded every time he takes out or puts away any of his other accessories. Almost five years ago, Fujigaya gave him the Christmas present as an acknowledgement of their new relationship. 

Nothing is new about it now, and Nikaido wouldn’t have it any other way.

Not a lot has changed, either, and sometimes Nikaido can’t believe how lucky he is. Fujigaya is kind and gentle, and always has been. He treats Nikaido like he’s something precious. He’s never made a secret of it, and the way he smiles at Nikaido, the way he touches him softly, has always stood in stark contrast to the ways in which he deals with everyone else. Even when Fujigaya is messing around with Yokoo and being cutesy and playful, it lacks the quiet protectiveness that he has for Nikaido. It had taken ages for Nikaido to understand what it all meant.

He knows what Fujigaya sees in him because he’s always been open about telling him. He’s always been open about telling _anyone_ , and in five years Nikaido hasn’t gotten any better at dealing with it. It makes him ridiculously happy, makes him feel special, and also turns him into a flustered, embarrassed _mess_. He’s never been able to help it, and he knows that’s also one of the things Fujigaya enjoys about him. He thinks it’s cute when Nikaido blushes, and telling him so creates a feedback loop where Nikaido just gets progressively redder and less capable of stringing together sentences. 

Someday, Nikaido swears to himself, someday he’ll learn to just smile and say thank you. Eventually.

The shower is hot and relaxing and soothes away some of the lasting aches from their show. The bruises from last week’s fall are nearly gone, he’s pleased to see, only a faded darkened spot left from where he’d banged his elbow hardest against the ramp. He pats it dry more carefully than the rest of himself, smiling ruefully again that he fell on the very first ramp of the very first show. A less-than-auspicious start. But his smile spreads when he thinks about how much they’ve improved since just last week, and he catches himself grinning stupidly in the mirror when he straightens up to dry his hair. 

Even if he’d wanted to kick himself for falling, for messing up his very first solo, for a million other things, he couldn’t be mad about it when the whole crew came together to fix it all. Even through his frustration, his heart swelled with pride seeing how the members and staff all worked together to create the better show they knew they could do. People might think he’s the loud, silly one, but Nikaido is very serious about doing a good job. But Fujigaya is more serious than everyone. Even when he gets uptight, snaps at members and staff alike when things aren’t done properly, it makes Nikaido’s chest feel tight because it shows just how much Fujigaya _cares_.

And they have fun too. Even though it was a long night of fixes, they had fun. Even when Fujigaya flashed Nikaido’s underwear to the entire staff, the embarrassment was entirely worth seeing Fujigaya’s silly smile. And honestly, Nikaido should have expected it - Fujigaya’s only done the same thing _every single time_ Nikaido has worn a skirt.

Nikaido feels warm and happy, full of good memories and comfortable curled up on his couch. He feels like this more often recently, and although they bicker and fight sometimes like any couple does, Nikaido feels secure in their relationship. Even when they’re angry with each other, Nikaido is confident that they’ll get past it, and while it doesn’t feel great to have Fujigaya unhappy with him, Nikaido is never worried that they won’t. 

Nikaido catches up on some of his recorded shows, but it’s with only half of his attention, and the moment he hears the key in the lock, he hits the power button to turn the TV off. He’s next to Fujigaya before the door is even closed. 

“Hey,” Fujigaya says after he turns the locks. “Something up?” 

Nikaido just hums a negative and waits for Fujigaya to toe off his shoes and drop his bag next to Nikaido’s. Any concern falls from Fujigaya’s face when he looks up to see Nikaido’s smile. “I was just waiting for you.”

As soon as Fujigaya steps up into the hall, Nikaido slides in close to wrap his arms around his neck. Fujigaya’s hands settle easily on Nikaido’s hips as he hums into Nikaido’s welcoming kiss. He starts to pull away after a moment, but Nikaido doesn’t let him, and he gives in right away. 

Nikaido lets himself sink into the warmth of it, Fujigaya’s kiss familiar and sweet. As always, his hands don’t stay still for long, smoothing gently over Nikaido’s sides and back, reaching up to stroke along his arms. Nikaido feels safe and loved and wanted. 

He pulls away just enough to meet Fujigaya’s eyes. “Take me to bed?” he asks quietly.

Fujigaya grins in return. “Are you sure? It kind of seemed like you wanted to do it right here.” 

A flash of heat goes through Nikaido at the suggestion, and Fujigaya must see it in his face, judging by the way his eyes darken. 

“ _Gaya_ ”, Nikaido breathes. He watches Fujigaya carefully. “You wouldn’t be able to hold me up.”

Fujigaya seems to take that as a challenge. He moves his hands back down to squeeze Nikaido’s hips. “Of course I can. You’re not that heavy.” 

Nikaido is a little skeptical about the idea, but his reservations are falling away quickly as Fujigaya turns them to press him against the wall. 

Fujigaya leans in to nose against his ear. “Come on,” he says, “don’t you want to try it?” He presses himself harder against Nikaido, and Nikaido finds himself agreeing. 

“But if you drop me, I’ll kill you,” Nikaido threatens for good measure, and Fujigaya pauses to look him in the eye. 

“Hey,” he says, and reaches up to cup Nikaido’s cheek. He looks entirely serious. “I promise I won’t drop you.”

“Okay,” Nikaido says, entirely distracted by Fujigaya’s eyes, and then he’s kissing him again and Nikaido forgets what he was worried about.

Nikaido has another minute to re-think the situation as Fujigaya goes to get lubrication from the bedroom, but it’s not enough for him to decide against it. They’ve had sex in a lot of different ways over the years, but the promise of something new combines with the nervousness of the whole idea to send shivers of anticipation over Nikaido’s skin. 

“Don’t wear socks,” he tells Fujigaya as he’s pulling off his bottoms. 

“But the floor’s cold,” Fujigaya points out, but removes them readily enough when Nikaido points out that the floor will be a lot colder on his ass if Fujigaya slips. And the cold doesn’t seem to bother his knees as he sinks down in front of Nikaido, leaning in to kiss his hip.

Fujigaya moves to his belly, placing small nips and kisses along Nikaido’s bare skin as he gets a hand on his cock. Nikaido isn’t hard, but he knows it won’t take long for Fujigaya to get him there. He knows exactly what to expect from Fujigaya’s mouth. He runs his fingers through Fujigaya’s hair and holds on, gently, leaning back against the wall for stability as Fujigaya works him with his hand first. 

He has to close his eyes when Fujigaya switches to using his mouth. He does that thing he knows Nikaido loves, using his hand to rub the very tip of Nikaido’s cock across the flat of his tongue, and Nikaido sucks in a deep breath. It always feels so damn good when he does that, hot and just a touch rough, focusing all of Nikaido’s attention on one small spot before he closes his lips around him. 

Fujigaya doesn’t waste any time. He goes slow, but takes Nikaido in deep and sucks hard, and when he slides his fingers back further only a minute later, Nikaido is ready for him to move things along. Fujigaya hums a question that Nikaido feels all around his cock, and the sound he makes in confirmation isn’t any clearer. Nikaido shifts to a wider stance as Fujigaya slicks his fingers, and does his best to relax without dropping himself to the floor. 

It’s always a bit difficult standing up, trying to focus on only specific muscles, and it means he feels it more intensely as Fujigaya pushes a finger inside him. It doesn’t hurt, but the pressure is more than usual, and Nikaido leans more of his weight against the wall and tries not to tense up. 

“Okay?” Fujigaya asks, and Nikaido just grunts in return. Fujigaya smoothes his other hand up the outside of Nikaido’s thigh. “Hey, come on.” He smiles up at Nikaido, curling his mouth like he’s sharing a little secret. “It’s going to feel really good in bit. Reeeeeeally good.”

Nikaido believes him. 

Fujigaya helps things along with his mouth, careful not to get Nikaido too worked up as he stretches him open. Nikaido just breathes and lets the feelings wash over him. It _is_ good, warmth coiling in his belly as Fujigaya’s fingers move inside of him, and Nikaido knows it’s only going to get better when Fujigaya is pressed up against him, moving faster and stealing all of his air along with his kisses. 

“Gaya,” Nikaido says, and Fujigaya looks up at him. “I’m ready.”

Fujigaya doesn’t question him. They have years of experience to go by, and Fujigaya trusts Nikaido to tell him what he needs and what he doesn’t. 

It’s still a bit awkward to figure out the logistics. 

“I won’t drop you,” Fujigaya insists, again, and although he’s got Nikaido pinned firmly between himself and the wall, Nikaido can’t bring himself to lift his feet. He tightens his arms around Fujigaya’s neck. 

“I know,” Nikaido says. “I just… give me a sec.”

Everyone knows Nikaido isn’t good with heights, and although Fujigaya lifting him doesn’t really count as “high,” the fear of falling is still there. 

“Count to three?” Fujigaya asks. “Jump up on three.”

Nikaido nods. He’s got Fujigaya pulled in too close to see it, but he can surely feel it. 

“Okay,” Fujigaya says. “One. Two. Three.”

Nikaido mentally stamps down the fear and jumps, just enough to get his legs up around Fujigaya’s waist, and Fujigaya’s hands on his hips give him the boost he needs before his full weight presses Nikaido back against the wall to pin him in place.

“Hold on tight,” Fujigaya says, as if Nikaido needed a reminder. 

Nikaido feels the panic start to bubble up against as Fujigaya lets go of his hip and reaches down to position himself, but Nikaido doesn’t slip at all. The panic subsides and his heart resettles as he feels Fujigaya push against his hole, but the pressure is uncomfortable. Nikaido grits his teeth and whines as Fujigaya pushes harder.

“Nika, you have to relax or this isn’t going to work.”

“I _am_ relaxed,” Nikaido says, although it’s a blatant lie. His nerves have him way too tense, and it’s much more difficult to isolate the necessary muscles than when he’s just standing on the floor. 

Fujigaya grabs his butt cheeks and hikes him up higher, taking some of the pressure off and spreading him further open. Nikaido turns his head to bury his face in his arms around Fujigaya’s neck. 

“Breathe,” Fujigaya says. 

“I _am_ ,” Nikaido snaps back, but he listens to him, takes a deep breath and does his best to relax as Fujigaya slowly lowers him, sliding into him bit by bit. Nikaido keeps tensing up and has to force himself to relax, and he’s not very hard by the time Fujigaya has him settled in place. But Fujigaya turns to murmur against his ear, and Nikaido feels warm all over. 

“You’re so hot like this,” Fujigaya tells him. “Can you feel how deep I am?”

Of course Nikaido can. Gravity is doing most of the work, forcing Fujigaya deeper than usual, and Nikaido feels so, so full. Fujigaya can’t move much like this, but even the small shifts of his hips feel like powerful thrusts in this position. Nikaido groans right into his ear. 

“Feels good?” Fujigaya asks, his voice the deep rumble that he gets when they have sex, and just hearing it makes Nikaido’s blood rush. 

“Yeah,” he mutters, and Fujigaya _hmms_ in satisfaction and moves just a little faster. 

It’s not long before Nikaido is struggling to breathe, his cock hard again and trapped between their bellies as Fujigaya rocks deep inside him. 

Unfortunately, that’s only about as long as Fujigaya can hold out like this. Nikaido can feel his back slip against the wall as Fujigaya grunts in frustration. 

“Too heavy,” he gets out, and then, “Down, down, hold on.”

Nikaido only just manages to uncurl his legs and get his feet on the floor before Fujigaya goes down. Nikaido tries to stop him, his arms still curled around his neck, but Fujigaya is pushing at him, trying to keep his promise to keep Nikaido upright even as his shoulders hit the opposite wall of their hallway. Nikaido trips over Fujigaya’s feet and has to let go to catch himself on that same wall. He ends up leaning over Fujigaya, his dick in Fujigaya’s face, and Fujigaya just looks up at him and bursts out laughing. 

It’s not sexy at all, and Nikaido can’t help but laugh, too. 

“Sorry,” Fujigaya says as Nikaido helps him up. “That didn’t work out the way I planned, huh.”

“I told you you couldn’t hold me up,” Nikaido reminds him, and Fujigaya pulls him into the living room. 

Fujigaya sits down right at the edge of the couch. “I didn’t drop you,” Fujigaya reminds him, although it was a close thing. He makes a small noise of confusion as Nikaido steps away from him. 

“Use a condom if we’re doing it on the couch,” Nikaido says, and ducks into the bathroom to get one. 

“Here,” he says as he hands it to Fujigaya. He lets Fujigaya take care of it himself, straddling his lap and sliding in closer once he’s done. “At least I can kiss you like this.”

Nikaido follows his words with action, leaning in to steal a kiss as Fujigaya positions himself again. Nikaido slides onto his cock and settles easily this way, comfortable as Fujigaya kisses him back. Neither of them move for a minute, content with the familiarity of their kiss, and Nikaido feels the happiness that spreads through his chest and makes his heart squeeze. Fujigaya reaches up to caress his face before letting his hands drift down Nikaido’s back to his hips. 

Fujigaya breaks the kiss to lean back against the couch for leverage. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

“Mm,” Nikaido replies. He leans back a bit as well and grips Fujigaya’s shoulders for balance. “Do me hard.”

Fujigaya laughs slightly at that, pleased and grinning, and then he snaps his hips up hard into Nikaido and groans. “Ah, fuck, that’s good.” 

Nikaido silently agrees, letting his head fall back and relaxing, letting Fujigaya do all the work. Fujigaya rocks into him, and the effect is similar to doing it up against the wall, but this is nothing new. Nikaido feels comfortable like this, his weight forcing Fujigaya deep, and without the fear of falling to make him tense, Nikaido can focus on the feel of Fujigaya inside of him. He’s back to panting for air within minutes, tension coiling low in his belly. He shifts to lift himself up a bit, up off of Fujigaya’s lap. Although it makes his thighs tremble, it gives Fujigaya more room to move. 

“Hard, I said,” Nikaido reminds him, and Fujigaya laughs. 

But he listens, and Nikaido won’t have to hold himself up for long like this. Fujigaya grabs his hips and fucks him hard, their groans mingling as Nikaido closes his eyes and lets his head drop forward. It’s good, _so_ good, as Fujigaya moves fast and deep, and more than Nikaido’s thighs start to shake as he gets close. 

He opens his mouth to warn Fujigaya, but he doesn’t need to. His boyfriend knows all of his signs by now, and Fujigaya takes one hand from his hip to wrap around his cock, stroking quickly. Nikaido tries to open his eyes to look, but he can’t keep them open as his shaking intensifies, every breath a gasp and his voice betraying him as sounds leak out in time with every thrust. 

Nikaido feels the rush coming seconds before it hits. He digs his fingers into Fujigaya’s shoulders as he tenses all over, the sharp wave of pleasure coursing through him. Fujigaya groans as Nikaido clenches tight around him, spilling over his stomach before slumping forward, gasping for air and shuddering through the rest of his orgasm. 

Fujigaya pulls out before Nikaido gets too tense, settling Nikaido back onto his own thighs as he comes down. Nikaido’s still a bit weak from release, but he focuses enough to get his hand around Fujigaya, pulling him off fast until Fujigaya arches his back and groans out his release into the condom. 

Nikaido gives him a few seconds to breathe before sliding forward to wrap arms around him, leaning down to rest his head on Fujigaya’s shoulder and breathe in the smell of him. After a few seconds, Fujigaya’s arms encircle his waist and Fujigaya sighs, relaxed and clearly pleased. 

“Good?” Nikaido asks softly. 

“Always,” Fujigaya responds, and turns to kiss Nikaido’s cheek. “Love you.”

Those two words make Nikaido heat up even more than the sex, pleasure and embarrassment warring inside him. Nikaido will say it too, a lot even, when he’s drunk, but to say it so openly is hard, even if he feels that way. 

“Me, too,” he mumbles, which is as close as he usually manages, but Fujigaya knows him better than anyone, and he knows exactly what Nikaido means. 

“Come,” Fujigaya says, gently nudging Nikaido back. He smiles up at him. “Let’s go shower. And then dinner - I’m hungry.”

“Sure,” Nikaido replies as they get up, happy. He knows Fujigaya will wash his back, and he’ll help Fujigaya dry his hair. Fujigaya will prepare their dinner, and Nikaido will help clean up. 

It’s a familiar routine, comfortable, nothing new at all - and Nikaido wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
